Air embolism caused by unintended air introduction into the circulatory system during a surgery can cause stroke in patients. This can occur when a small amount of gas trapped inside an endovascular medical device is introduced into the blood circulation during a procedure. In order to minimize the risk of air embolism, the current practice is to flush out the air by use of saline through a flush chamber to saturate the device with saline prior to introduction into the patient. Nevertheless, in practice, the saline flush method is known to be associated with a substantial percentage of clinical air embolism in endovascular cases. This is suspected because of unaccounted air is trapped in crevices and other difficult to flush locations within the medical device. There is currently no good data to know the lethal volume of air that can be passed into a patient's blood system without causing stroke.
The present disclosure is directed toward one or more of the problems set forth above.